Learn the meaning of love
by Anime Kitty xxxx
Summary: Has the mysteries come to an end? Is it time to settle down? Can the gang move on from such a traumatic event?
1. Chapter 1

summary: In my fanfiction, Shaggy is the oldest of the gang and is 24, Fred is the second oldest and is 23, whereas Velma and Daphne are 21. Scooby is 6 in human years. The first chapter is set in a house that Daphne's parents had bought for her as her 18th birthday present. The gang had just solved a mystery that was far more brutal than any other, for 2 murders had taken place and had almost cost Velma's life. She is rather traumatised from experiences that she had to endure for she had been kidnapped by the murderer, she has yet to reveal what had happened to the gang. Shaggy plans to persuade her...Daphne herself is rather guilt ridden for not protecting her friend but now has other things on her mind. Can the gang survive the next mystery...

chapter one

Daphne looked around her bedroom, it was very late, she should be asleep, and even though Velma was in the room she still felt frightened to close her eyes. It hadn't been long since they solved the mystery of the 2 twin murders. Even though the place the murders had took place were far from coolsvill, Daphne still felt guilty as well as scared. They had been running through a forest, it was dark and she was scared, she could hear Velma calling for her to wait up, she tried to slow down but didn't;t realise that the fact Velma had stopped screaming was because she was no longer there. Once out the forest she continued running, forgetting to look back to check if Velma was there. When she was far away, she stopped to take a breath and called to Velma asking if she was ok. No reply. She turned around gasping for breath, but paled at the sight of an empty field. Velma no where in sight.

"No. Velma!" She had called, yelling Velma's name repeatedly, before long she was soon joined by a frantic Scooby doo, Fred and Shaggy who had been trying to find the girls since they had been split. Shaggy had been bleeding from cuts on his face and split lip, whereas Freddie merely had a couple of bruises. They looked just as frantic as Daphne when they realised Velma was no one to be seen.

The first thing Shaggy had sasked where was Velma, Daphne could only sob as Fred clutched her to him, his own eyes welling up but no tears falling.

It had been then the gang realised, Velma may not be coming back.

Daphne shuddered at the memory of it all, the look of devastation on her friends faces, especially Shaggy's...was horrific, she blamed herself, but even Velma did not let that continue once they had rescue her, putting their own lives at risk. Daphne would gladly die for Velma, she was like her sister.

Like it was yesterday, Velma could remember how they had ran across the field back to the cabin which they were staying in. It was only meant to be a holiday, nothing else, no mysteries or family to interrupt them. But of course...a murder had to happen. The gang couldn't leave it for the police, not when a young girl had been involved, She was only 5, and was found with cuts all over her body, signs of rape was seen in her lower parts according to Freddie, her twin Brother had been found 3hours later, with the same injuries. The bodies had been located in the forest where Velma had been taken.

Daphne called the police as soon as they reached the cabin and bolted the doors and pushed furniture in front of it all and closed the curtains. The police said they would send an escort to pick them all up and take them away for questioning. Daphne left the back door clear but had locked it so they could leave that way, thankfully the road was at the back so the car would be there.

It took 20minutes for the police van to arrive, Daphne still in state of shock allowed Fred to carry her and place her on his knee, his words soothing her, but not making her feel less guilty and disgusted with herself, she should have helped Velma. Scooby had laid across Shaggy's legs in the back and was whimpering Velma's name, his sobs echoed through the silent van, even the police men didn't speak or question them then. Shaggy's face was blank, no emotion could be seen apart from his watery eyes, he never let the tears fall.

Once at the police station, they were taken in one by one for questioning. Daphne was last due to her being in a state of shock. Fred went first for Shaggy was being seen to about his injuries. Fred had said they asked him questions like why they were in the forest, he had told them how they came to it. What had happened was rather rapid, one minute the gang were outside the cabin counting the stars together, the next they saw a figure walking slowly towards them. In his hand was a knife, Velma could tell from the moon illuminating it from their distance. The gang knew who it was. The murderer. Fred yelled for them to run, they ran as fast as they could, Daphne could remember looing back every few seconds, realising how close the murderer was getting, she decided out of fear to enter the forest to lose the man and to see if he would follow and leave the others be so they could get to the van. She didn't count on Velma following. The guys claimed to not have noticed their disappearance until they had reached the van. They then realised where we must have gone and stayed in the van. I just continued running and it was then I realised Velma had followed me when she appeared beside me. "What the hell are you doing?" I screeched, and hurried, I could hear him running he would catch us. I knew he would. "I'm not leaving you." Velma whispered through a sob, he pace gradually getting slower due to exhaustion. Daphne didn't realise this until she had made it out of the forest and found the guys. They had all said the same story some with more detail, but they were proven right.

After questioning the gang were invited to go to a police officers house or stay in jail for the night so they would be safe. They decline the jail because Daphne was claustrophobic.

Once at the police officers house, he offered the bedroom but the gang declined not wanting to intrude, the officer was called Jane Louise. Daphne remembered her kind wards to not blame herself, but she couldn't even muster a smile. Jane seemed to understand and laid a hand on Daphne's shoulder and smiled before going to find as many pillows, blankets as possible. She had come back with 8 pillows, 10 blankets and 3 big covers. She said we could stay as long as we want and that our bedroom could the living room. The gang had been grateful for the ladies kindness.

however no one could get to sleep they all stayed awake, just them all being their comforted each other. Its what Shaggy had said that surprised Daphne, "Ye know Daph, I could easily blame you, I could say its all your fault but really there's no one to blame but myself, I should have carried her or something, I should have made sure she was there that you both were there and then maybe...maybe..." Shaggy had broke down whilst whispering his words, "maybe she would be here, I could tell her everything I have meant to tell her I could...I could...I don't know. I just know if she was here I wouldn't be sat here on my own...it aint your fault Daph, don't ever think that. Velma would call you a stupid bitch if you did." Daphne smiled at that which made the gang laugh a tiny bit.

Fred had said, "We'll find her, we will...I promise."

Fred never brakes a promise.

The next two days had been agony, they still hadn't found Velma, the police advised them to not try and find her themselves due to them being wanted by the murderer to. The thought of Velma dead though remained in the back of Daphne's mind, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Shaggy had been quiet, not speaking but the worry on his face remained for the past two days, he was forever looking out the window as though beginning for Velma to walk past.

It was when a letter had been posted that the gang realised Velma could be alive. Daphne had read the letter out loud, her voice trembling:

"Your dear friend is in safe hands, don't you worry my dears...however...if the girl that escaped me does not appear in the forest tonight at 10pm, I will be forced to make your young friend feel the pain my children did...they deserved it, filthy bastards, their mother was the same...you come my pretty and I may just allow your young friend to go...good luck making the choice, either your friend or you..."

Daphne was shaken. Her eyes pouring with tears as she gazed at Jane and the gang. She knew what she had to do. That night she had gone, unknown to the murderer, Jane was sat in a normal looking van with the rest of the gang and some police officers were near and ready to get into action as Daphne continued into the forest. They remained where they were but had kept a tracking device inside Daphne's shirt and a little ear piece in Daphne's ear that allowed them to hear when it was time to take action.

Soon they heard Daphne cry out Velma's name. Daphne had found her friend lying on the ground, a couple of cutes on her face but not much else. Her eyes were closed and her wrist's were bound. Daphne frantically untied Velma's wrists, looking frantically all over for the man who did this to her friend. Velma opened her eyes briefly and coughed, she spoke faintly "Daphne its a trap...run..." Before Daphne could register would she meant, she was roughly pulled away from Velma and was turned to face the face of the child murderer, his eyes gazing into her with wildness. He didn't speak and grinned at her, before pulling a knife out, he threw Daphne to the ground and jumped on her and used his free hand to grab a breast. Daphne screamed and frashed around, as the knife was raised, Daphne screamed louder and was not anticipating for Velma to lunge herself at the man, dragging him away whilst trying to dodge the knife. Daphne heard a dog barking and the sound of feet thundering the ground whilst gun shots fired. She stayed down on the floor so she wouldn't get hit and watched as Velma knocked the knife from the mans hands. Daphne cried out as Velma was squeezed around the neck, her struggles making the man tighten his grip. Soon however the man was pounced on by Scooby doo, who growled at the man and tore the mans face off, this causing a police man to drag Scooby doo away so they could shoot the man if they needed to. It was then they realised the man had landed on his own knife. His last gurgling breath was of a name. A name unknown to the gang at the time but had been revealed as his wife's name.

After that it was all a blur. Daphne could barely register anything as Shaggy rushed over to Velma and scooped her up into his arms, Fred doing the same to her, whilst Scooby continued to growl at the lifeless body that lay on the ground. A week after the case and Velma being checked over, they had returned back home. None of the gang wanting to return back to the cabin. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Daphne looked over to Velma who was sound asleep, they shared a room due to them not wanting to be alone, it was a silent arrangement that Fred and Shaggy did the same. The men were reluctant to leave the girls in case something happened, but they both told them that they were fine. Scooby doo offered to stay with the girls and so he was sound asleep in his own bed in the corner.

Daphne got out of bed and walked slowly towards Velma's and sat at the end and just looked at the fragile girl. Velma was the smart one of the group but was a very timid, little fragile girl, she was set in her all beliefs that women should be this way, Daphne didn't say but she kinda agreed it would be nice to be protected. She smiled at her friend and played with her hair gently, her mother did this to her to calm her down, it stopped her from having nightmares. Over the years Velma had changed in appearance wise, she had let her air grow to a few inches below her shoulders and normally straightened it. Her clothes had changed a little but she still liked a bit of orange at times. She had the same orange dress that she wore when at the museum all them years ago and when the monsters had come alive. Daphne let a tear loose, she nearly lost her friend.

"Velma?" Daphne said gently and repeated Velma's name twice until Velma began to open her eyes. She smiled at Daphne but frowned when she realised she had tears in her eyes. Velma sat up and hugged her friend gently, no words needed to be spoken, she didn't care for sleep, not when her friend was crying. Velma felt Daphne's tears trickle down her bare back, it was then she realised she only wore a bra, at any other time Velma would be self-conscious about her body but at times like this she would be fully naked and not care, her friend needed her.

"Daph don't cry, please, its over now, I promise. Its ok."

"I-I-I am a failure a-as a friend Ve-elma, Its all my fal-lt."

Velma shook her head and said in a stern voice, "Daphne you say that ever again and I will result in calling you the B word." Velma said with a smile and listened to Daphne giggle a bit. As her friend pulled back, Velma smiled, "You know I slowed down to save you."

Daphne's eyes widened in shock and was about to speak but Velma stopped her. "I wanted to save you, I knew the only ay I could was to stop...so I let him take me. Daphne I did fight and I did slow down accidently to, but please don't blame yourself. ever."

"You...risked your life for me?"

"I knew you all would come for me." Velma croaked, her voice wobbly from a tear that fell down her cheek, " I knew I could rely on you guys to find me, to rescue me."

"Velma...what happened to you over them days? What did he do..?" Daphne realised Velma had not said was actually happened to her, Daphne wanted to know, because something was hidden in her friends mind, as though locked away, but she had to know.

Velma was quiet for a few minutes and looked away, towards Scooby doo who was sound asleep and allowed another tear to fall.

"I never wanted to tell you. any of you. I didn't want you to all look at me like I was a freak..." Velma whispered and looked at Daphne with tearful eyes. "He...He taunted me, saying how he would kill you all, he said he would do bad things once he has you Daph...he threatened to rape you Daphne...I said no, I forbid it, I wouldn't allow it. I know your a virgin to...as well as myself...he looked at me with hungry eyes and grinned he had came over and stripped me Daph and tied me up, I was on the ground before I knew what was happening. He was on top and was sucking my...my boobs, rough, not gentle, I bruises, see...?" Velma pulled her bra down, revealing black bruises around her nipples that were covered by the bra, Daphne stared in devastation and let a tear loose, her hands taking hold of Velma's hands.

"Continue..."

"He...he touched me, he bit me down there and made me bleed, he kept licking there Daph, he wouldn't stop and touched me inside, I was more worried about what would come. But it didn't. He said he would never put his cock inside another female ever...not after his daughter. I felt sick. He put his cock Daphne in my mouth, I thought I would be sick all over it, who knew would he would do then to me...he stopped and untied me and got me back into clothes because it was time to go meet you..Daph I was so afraid...so very afraid and now I'm soiled. I'm disgusting..." Velma said with distaste and sobbed into Daphne's shoulder, her arms hugging her friend close and holding her tight. Daphne said nothing as Velma cried into her shoulder through the night. Scooby doo being awake had joined the girls on the bed, being silent and held Velma to, his ears drawn back and his eyes dangerous, he wished he killed the man, but the knife did it first.


	3. Chapter 3

I seem to get quite a few views XD so i'll carry on, I know it aint that good at the moment, but however likes lots of fluff but also drama may like this, if your reading this please continue :)

chapter three

Waking up to see Daphne asleep on her bed made Velma surprised but then remembered what had happened last night and shivered, she had revealed the fact she was touched in...inappropriate places and now that Daphne knew she would feel guilt ridden if Fred and Shaggy were not told. However she didn't want Shaggy, of all people to know. He couldn't.

"Morning." Daphne said with a yawn and stretched as she got up and felt the cold reach her skin when she realised she fell asleep on top of Velma's covers, but the fact Scooby lay slightly over her kept her warm through the night. Said dog got up and licked Velma in the face.

"Rorming Relma" Scooby said sleepily. Velma giggled at the dazed looking dog and smiled, "Morning Scooby, morning Daph. You sleep ok? Sorry I would have let you get in the covers but must have dozed off." Velma said as she got outta bed and went over to the dresser where her white dressing gown hung, she was so cold being only in her underwear.

"Don't worry Velma, I'm fine, wanna go get breakfast, the guys are still asleep."

"How do you know they are?"

"Because by now we would have been awake by the fire alarm going off since Freddie tries to attempt to cook." Both girls laugh and exit the room after getting their dressing gowns on, Scooby following, secretly looking at Velma with sympathy.

When the girls got down stairs, it still looked dark outside but since it was the middle of winter, it was no wonder. It was only 9am after all.

"What should we have for breakfast..." Daphne mused to herself when she walked into their white gorgeous kitchen. The furniture being of hers and Shaggy's choice, since they were the only ones that could cook! Surprisingly Shaggy had nice taste. They picked wallpaper that was white with faint baby blue roses and a white tiled floor. Their fridge, stove, washing machine and over pieces of technology were white, even the cupboards. In the corner was Scooby doos dog bull and water with a lovely vase of multi-coloured roses in the other. An arch way led to the dinning room, and the one the girls entered went into the living room. It was a very big house. Daphne loved it.

"Pancakes?" Velma said with a smile, Daphne laughed and said ok. Velma loved pancakes.

10 minutes later after most of the pancakes were ready, the boys entered the kitchen in only boxers, Velma and Daphne both blushed. "Morning girls." Freddie said with a yawn and stood by Daphne near the stove, "Something smells nice, pancakes?" Freddie said with a smile as Daphne set out another patch, 5 plates were mounted with 6 pancakes each!

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Daphne said with a cocky grin which earned a smack on the bum, playfully from fred, "cheeky girl." Freddie said with mock glare and went to sit in the dining from, Velma raised an eyebrow at Daphne who blushed at Velma's observant look.

Shaggy went into the living room to sit on the couch, Velma followed.

Shaggy was surprised when Velma followed him and offered her a place next to him on their couch, she took it without hesitation.

"Morning Shaggy." Velma said with a smile, her dimples looking cute to Shaggy who smiled back and casually put an arm across Velma who leaned into him automatically.

"Like, Morning Velms. You ok?" Shaggy asked, his eyes showing worry, he didn't know what to say at this point, he wanted nothing more than to ask what happened to Velma when she was taken and if she was feeling sick or if there was anything she needed. But he couldn't.

"Yes I'm ok, just tired is all. Daph was a bit upset last night so I comforted her for an hour before we both fell asleep, Scooby joined us after a few minutes." Shaggy looked surprised and nodded at what Velma said, "She was feeling guilty for...you know...She wont stop blaming herself. It really upsets me." Velma said, her voice shaking slightly. Shaggy felt anger again for anyone upsetting HIS velma.

"Like, Don't worry she'll be, like, ok...Look Velma I want to ask-"

"Breakfast is ready!" Daph called from the dining room.

"Come on shaggy." Velma tugged on Shaggy's hand who reluctantly followed behind his short friend and into the dining room, where the scent of pancakes reached Shaggy's nostrils.

"Smells good Daph! Like, your a great cook!"

"Same back Shaggy!"

They all sat down to eat, Scooby eating his on the floor, happily chewing a new toy Velma bought for him.

"So girls, nice sleep?" Fred asked, looking between the two women who looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Not really, we both felt rather...sad last night." Daphne said with a sad smile and looked at Velma for acceptance of her answer, she got a brief smile.

"Like, you should have came and work us up, we wouldn't care, like, aint that right Fred?" Fred nodded and looked at Daphne curiously.

"What happened? Nightmare again or just your thoughts over-working Daph." Fred said with all seriousness, no teasing could be detected.

"Kinda both. I have thoughts of...what happened and I just felt so...ashamed..."

"She woke me up and I comforted her." Velma said and looked over to Daph who was looking at Fred expectantly.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Fred said with hurt towards Daph, his face showing his displeasure at the thought of Daphne being upset.

"I needed to talk to velma Freddie...plus you both were sound asleep, I didn't want to wake you up." Daphne said with her head bowed. Fred was rather angry.

"What did you want to talk about together?" Shaggy asked curiously, his eyes fixed on Velma who blushed under his intense gaze.

Before either girl could answer the door bell rang. Velma excused herself and answered the door. There stood none other than Patrick.

"P-Patric?" Velma stuttered and grasped her dressing gown making sure it wouldn't open. "W-What are you doing here?" Patrick smiled at Velma and raised his eyebrow at her clenched hand over her dressing gown.

"Well hello there to you as well Velma. I heard you were back so I wanted to...come greet you home. And may I say, that's a nice little hello present..." He was referring to her only wearing a dressing gown, Velma blushed and stepped back. Patrick took this as an invitation to come in, and before Velma could stop him, he was in the dining room greeting the others.

"Patrick?" Daphne said ins surprise and stood to hug the man, but Freddie quickly stood up and blocked her path and smiled at Patrick with a clenched door and shook his hand. Patrick pretended to not notice how hard Fred was clenching his hand.

"Good to see you all again. Guessing you all didn't expect me?"

"Like, no we didn't..." Shaggy said with an angry expression, he was the only one looking ready to break Patricks bastard nose.

"What the fuck you doing here?" Shaggy swore and spat each word at Patrick who wore mock hurt on his face and looked over to Shaggy.

"Aww poor Shaggy do ye not like me being here?" Patrick said with a mock grin. Velma frowned and was about to say something but Shaggy beat her to it. "Get the fuck outta my good damn house! Like, Now!" He yelled at Patrick who dodged out the way as a plate was frown at his head, the smash echoing through the room as it hit the wall.

"Shaggy calm down!" Daphne screeched and grabbed Shaggy's arm before he could throw another one of her expensive dishes at their guest. "Them plates were imported from china ye know!" Daphne said with a glare and was shook off by Shaggy, who was staring at Patrick with threatening eyes.

"I. Want. Him. Out. NOW!" Shaggy yelled and made a lunge for Patrick who stood in shock before Shaggy punched him in the jaw, sending him into Velma and knocking them both to the ground. Patrick on top of Velma who screeched in surprise. Shaggy stood still for 2 seconds breathing in and out as Patrick stood, helping Velma up, Shaggy felt sick as Patrick stroked Velma's back soothingly as she rubbed her wrist from knocking it on the ground. Freddie asked if she was ok and Daphne merely stared at Shaggy, her face looking only one thing, disappointment.

"Fuck you guys then, Like hes the bad guy and I get shit? Right. Like, cye." Shaggy stormed out the room, his thundering footsteps hammering against the floor above, meaning he was now in Freddies and his bedroom.

Velma sighed, she hated Patrick to, but Shaggy...why was he so angry?


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Shaggy sat on his bed, facing out of the window, his breathing now beginning to level out as he counted to ten repeatedly in his mind. He wasn't one to lose anger in such a way but Patrick...Patrick deserved a lot more than just a punch in the jaw, but Shaggy did not count on him tumbling back and knocking Velma to the floor._ What did I do it for? I knew it would upset everyone and yet I still did it...now Velma will hate me._

"No I wont let that happen, Velma is not allowed to hate me, No."

"I don't hate you anyway.." Velma whispered as she entered the room, her heart racing as she saw Shaggy sitting on his bed only in boxers, his eyes gazing at her in surprise.

"Ye? Well I wouldn't blame you, but like, your not allowed. like, daph hates me now I think."

"No she doesn't...shes just shocked. I know we dislike Patrick Shaggy, but-"

"But nothing! He deserved...especially after what he did."

"Shaggy..." Velma whispered and walked over to her friend and sat beside him, looking intently at him, "Its in the past now...to an extend I'm happy it happened because if it hadn't I wouldn't..."

"You wouldn't what?"

It was silent for a few seconds, Shaggy stared at Velma and looked down at her lips for a brief second before facing back up, neither realising Velma's dressing gown was open slightly, revealing her underwear.

"I wouldn't...I wouldn't be here with you. Or the gang..." Velma smiled gently and stroked Shaggy's face slowly, "I would be living a life full of lives and the one mystery I never got to solve."

"What mystery?" Shaggy whispered, loving Velma's touch but looking slightly confused by what she said.

Velma blushed and gulped, "The mystery of-"

Velma was once again interrupted by Freddie and Daphne entering the room, the pair broke apart and looked at their friend expectantly.

"Shaggy you ok? What the hell was all that about man?" Fred said with worry and sat next to Shaggy who looked at Freddie, dazed?"

"Like, what?"

"What the fuck happened down there? you decked him in the jaw!"

"He deserved it. I never got to so I did what I always wanted to do."

"I thought you always wanted to have the biggest sandwich in the world?" Daphne teased, Shaggy laughed.

"That to." Fred laughed, "It was a pretty good shot, but Velma, you ok?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you Velma..." Shaggy said with seriousness, that made Velma giggle, "I know silly." Velma said with a teasing tone.

"Is he, like, gone now?" Shaggy asked and looked at Fred who nodded.

"Ye we kicked him out and warned him not to come back, he had no right coming here anyway." Fred said and looked at Velma with a smile.

The gang decided to go back down the stairs and watch some tv, Scooby was still down stairs and was laying in front of the now lit fireplace. Shaggy sat on one couch with Velma, and Daphne sat on the other, whereas Freddie sat in a single chair next to where Daphne sat. Daphne turned on the tv and stuck on an episode of Sherlock Holmes.

"I love Sherlock, hes so fascinating and I think his theories and way of studying and solving a crime or mystery is absolutely astounding! It makes me happy to watch this!" Velma said happily and leaned against Shaggy who had his arm around her again instinctively, which raised the awareness of Daphne who raised an eyebrow at them. Looking at Fred, Fred also couldn't contain his little smile as he looked at the pair and then back at the tv.

"Raggy?"

"Ye scoob?"

"Rungry." Scooby smiled at Shaggy who laughed and stood up to go get some treats for everyone. e came back with 3 plates full of biscuits, 6 quisp packets and 4 cans of soda.

The gang were not surprised by the amount of food that stood before them on Daphne's new flower patterned coffee' table.

"Jinkies Shaggy, that's a lot!" Velma laughed in amusement as Shaggy sat down after getting 3 biscuits.

Shaggy smiled and shrugged.

After an half an hour of Sherlock Holmes, the house phone began to ring, causing the gang to jump who were mesmerised by the uncovering of the victim to another murder.

Fred reached for the house phone that was on a side table beside him and answered it after groaning at who was calling him.

"Hiya dad."

The gang muted the tv and looked at Fred with worry.

"Yes I know dad-well no not really...no dad I didn't...yes I know I should have called..."

Daphne stood up and grabbed the phone from Fred and spoke to Fred's dad, "Hell Mr Jones, I'm Daphne, Freds friend, listen I want you to leave Fred alone and not speak to him in that tone? oright? No Mr Jones, I know exactly who you are. A drunken arss with no dignity and no love for his ex-wife or son and has daddy issues and so takes it out on Fred. No mr Jones. Ok, bye!"

When Daphne looked back at Fred she was expecting to see amusement and gratefulness, all she got was a glre that if looks could ill, she would be six feet under.

"Freddie..?"

"Why...just why...just fucking why Daph!"

Fred jumped to his feet and grabbed Daphne by the arm and pulled her towards him, "Why did you have to say all that? Well? Now I am gunna get more shit, so just bloody thanks!" Daphne struggled against Fred's grip and managed to get free and ran from the room, Fred's voice following her, "Fucking get back here you dumb shit! I aint through with you yet!" Daphne ran, even though Fred followed her, she still ran and hid in her room and sat on her bed with her head down. She didn't want Fred to be angry.

Shaggy and Velma remained down stairs, processing the change of events.

"Well...Like...should we follow?"

"No, I think they need to talk things through."

"Like do you think, they will be ok?"

"Maybe, I hope so Shaggy." Velma said and looked back at Shaggy who looked at her, "we...we best put something else on, they will wanna watch it when they come down."

Shaggy nodded and turned back to the tv, Scooby looking at them wanting to bang their heads together.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Fred ran up the stairs and slammed up the door to Velma's and Daphne's room, he was livid. Slamming the door behind him, Fred didn't turn to face Daphne at first, who was shaking as she stared down at her knees.

"You have no fucking idea how pissed I am Daphne. No fucking idea what so ever."

"Fred-"

"No!" Fred rapidly turned around and marched over to Daphne, who backed up against her wall which the bed was against.

Leaning towards her, Fred said in a hushed tone, "My dad Daphne, unlike yours, is a piss head who couldn't give a shit about me and makes me feel this small-" Using his fingers as demonstration, Fred got right into Daphne's face, "And you know what? I hate him Daphne and he would gladly hurt me if he really wanted to...but not me directly..." At this, Fred's face softened as he stared at Daphne, "He would hurt the one-I mean the _people _I love."

Daphne had tears in her eyes, she didn't realise it was that bad, she felt terrible, "Fred...I'm so sorry, I just hated seeing you so sad." At this Daphne couldn't hold the tears and broke down, her sobs making Fred's heart clench and draw tears to his eyes, the anger slowly fading away, he could never stay mad at Daphne.

Not saying a word Fred got onto the bed and held Daphne close, shushing her and he rubbed her back soothingly, the anger finally gone, "I'm...I', sorry Daph...I'm so sorry..."

"For what F-Freddie?"

"For getting angry...again..." Fred's voice cracked, his thoughts whirling back to that time he had hurt Daphne really bad, he would have done it again...that monster in him...so vile.

"Freddie. Don't you EVER apologise for something you cant control, its all forgotten now...please Freddie..." Daphne whispered as she wiped the tears from Freddies face, " I hate seeing you cry..."

Before Daphne could say anything else, Freddie had gotten closer to her face and was holding her close by the waste, his eyes penetrating hers as he slowly claimed her lips, the kiss soft and sweet at first but as Daphne came to the realisation that Freddie was KISSING her, she kissed back turning the kiss into a passionate one, which Fred quickly complied to. Cupping his face, Daphne brought Fred closer and clutched his shirt with her free hand, his hands exploring her body as the kiss depend, causing Daphne to moan.

"Freddie..." Daphne whispered against Fred's lips, his hands tightening around her as she slowly took Fred's top off, her eyes closed all the way, even though she had seen Fred without a shirt on, this was different...this was new.

Whilst still kissing, Fred did the same to Daphne, leaving her in only her bra and knickers, Daphne not realising Fred had laid her down and was hovering over her, their lips never disconnecting, not even to breathe. It was magical, this moment was magical, this moment was a dream literally come true.

_"At last." _Daphne thought as Fred reached to fondle her boobs, the bra finally unbuckling, Daphne threw it to the ground and blushed when she realised Fred was marvelling at her breast, his eyes filled with hunger and pure lust.

"Daphne...your beautiful...so beautiful..." He whispered softly, tweaking a nipple gently, causing Daphne to squeak, "And all mine..." Fred growled with possessiveness and took in Daphne's right nipple, sucking slowly and letting her tongue taste her sweet breasts.

"Oh Freddie!" Daphne exclaimed in surprise and pleasure, her pussy becoming wet as time continued, her hands tugging on Fred's blonde hair, her eyes wide open.

"Daphne...you taste amazing..." Fred growled and fondled the right breast as he moved his mouth to the left, his teeth nipping at the sensitive nipple, causing Daphne to squeak. Smirking, Fred rubbed his erection against Daphne's thigh, and grinned at Daphne's response.

"So responsive...such a cute little one you are..."

"I have waited to long Freddie..." Daphne whispered with urgency, her eyes pleading with Freddie to continue and not tease to much.

Fred giving Daphne a soft smile, kissed her gently, his arms wrapping under her back and bringing her close to him, whispering into her ear, "When we first met at high school you to me were the most beautiful... sure Velma is smart but she will always belong to someone else, and my eyes were glued to you the moment we met, you were so beautiful and so amazing I couldn't think of anyone else...always in my mind you were Daphne and still are, you are all them things, my beautiful, amazing, and smart girl. Your the only girl I have ever wanted..." Freddie felt the tears as they trailed down Daphne's cheeks, he smiled into her neck and continued, "I never thought I would want kids, or marriage, just want to be a player and have sex all the time until I am old and grey and then die a free man...but Daph then I met you and realised...there was one thing I never thought would happen to me...I never thought I could love someone Daphne, I never thought I could find someone like you, making me think of kids and marriage...you and the gang are my family..." Fred said softly, his arms tightening around Daph as he pulled away to look into her eyes, "What I'm trying to say Daphne is...is that I...That I..."

Fred smiled in spite of himself, Daphne was looking at him with those big blue orbs of hers and despite him pouring his heart out, she didn't look at him with sympathy or awkwardness, she looked at him eager, wanting him to say it, she needed him to say it.

"I love you Daphne Blake." That's all he needed to say. Before Daphne crashed her lips against his, the kiss passionate like any other, their mouths locked together as they held each other close.

Letting go of Daphne, Freddie looked down at her underwear, and without thinking slowly began pulling them down Daphne's slender legs, his eyes looking at her, seeing if their was any hesitation, there was none. Once the underwear was gone, Freddie stared down at Daphne's pussy, hunger evident in his eyes. Blushing, Daphne tried to cover her area up, but Freddie grabbed her wrists with one hand and pulled them away and shook his head, "Don't ever feel like you need to hide yourself Daph..." Using his free hand, Freddie massaged Daphne's private area and winked at his flushed girl, "You are beautiful to me baby, I just wanna here you scream my name."

Grinning one last time, Freddie kissed down Daphne's neck, and then slowly sensually down her tummy, massaging her breasts as he did so Daphne's moans signalling he was doing a good job. Once at Daphne's pussy, Fred kissing the top and gently spread Daphne's legs and without looking at Daphne's face, began eating her pussy, his tongue working around her clit and flicking it every few seconds.

"Ahh Freddie! Oh god!" Daphne whispered, her mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure, her hands finding Freddie's hair as he held her thighs in place with a strong grip, his mouth clamming over her clit as he ate her sweet juice.

"You taste so good Daphne.." Freddie whispered against her pussy, his breath against it sending her crazy, nearly at her climax... "I want to cum with you Daphne." With that Freddie pulled away from Daphne's pussy that was soaked and was dripping with her juice, causing Daphne to whimper is loss of Fred's tongue.

"Don't worry dear, you'll cum..." Freddie said with a growl as he pulled down his boxers, Daphne had forgotten they were still on. The sight before her was one to be marvelled, his chunky yet muscled cock was at least 8 inches, it was hard and was radiating heat even from Daphne's distance, it was beautiful. Reaching out to touch it, Fred closed his eyes at Daphne's subtle yet urgent touches, her fingers nails trailing down the throbbing penis in her hands.

"Freddie...Let me taste you. Please...I want to taste you." Daphne whispered with a pleading tone, sitting up to look Freddie in the eyes, his eyes looking into hers with lust.

"do as you wish baby, its yours..." Freddie growled and sat up against the bed headboard, watching every move Daphne made. She was so adorable, the way she slowly moved towards his cock, her eyes looking at it like it was the most precious object on earth.

Taking a hold of it, Daphne trailed her tongue along the tip and made her way down, one of her hands fondling Freddie's balls, groaning, Freddie bucked in Daphne's hands. Grinning, Daphne giggled and became more confident with her tongue and took Freddie's cock into her waiting mouth, deep throating straight away, sending Fred crazy as he called her name in pleasure.

Getting faster, Daphne held Freddie cock with one hand and began jerking it whilst sucking it, her eyes finally meeting his, Once Freddie captured Daphne's gaze, he couldn't hold back. Pulling away, Daphne was about to protest but found herself pinned to the bed and screaming in pleasure as Freddie finger-fucked her, 3 fingers straight away, his speed rapid.

"O-O-O-O-OH! Freddie! Yes!" Daphne screamed with pleasure, her climax coming, "Freddie I'll come soon! Oh god!" Daphne panted as Freddie pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up to her hole, his eyes looking at hers waiting for any signal to stop, there was none. Slowly entering Daphne's body, Daphne hissed in pain, she was still a virgin after all, this was new...in fact it was new for everyone.

"Daphne hold onto me." Freddie commanded, Daphne complying as she wrapped her limbs around her mans strong broad body, his movements slow and gentle to begin with so Daphne could adjust, she was scared.

"I love you...so much Daphne..." Freddie crashed their lips together as he moved faster, Daphne's moans echoing through the room, Fred grunting every few minutes as his speed picked up, pounding into Daphne's pussy.

"Oh Freddie!" Daphne called, her climax near, Freddie was getting faster and faster, this meaning he was close.

"Baby let us come together" Freddie demanded and with one final thrust, both had cummed, their bodies sweating from their passionate sex...there mating for life.

"Daphne..." Freddie whispered in disbelief, he had just had sex...finally...with Daphne...at last.

"Freddie...I have waited so long..."

"Me to baby...Oh I love you..." Freddie cupped Daphne's sweating face, her eyes half close form exhaustion, her smile was timid, realising she was on display, "I love you to...so very much Freddie...my...man..." Daphne whispered before her eyes finally closed, the smile not leaving her face as Fred held her, bringing her close and he carried her in his arms to his and Shaggy's bed room, he had a double bed and would be better if they were in a wider space.

"Mine forever now Daphne, you aint getting away, ever." Freddie growled and held the woman in his arms tighter, the promise hanging between them both.

"What do you think they are doing up there?" Velma said with sleepiness, it had been over 2hours since their friends had gone up stairs, no noises could be heard, and Velma was getting curious.

"Like, I don't know, want me to go check?"

"No, I am sure whatever it is they wouldn't want us snooping around up there, I'm a bit tired though and its only 6pm!"

"Like, Velma curl up on here if you like, look there's a blanket, and, like, you can sleep, the lights are off and I'll turn down the tv." Shaggy suggested and shrugged when Velma looked at him surprised, "There isn't really enough room for me to lie down shaggy on here."

"I don't mind if you have to lie across me to, I know it aint that big but you can at least just rest your head on my lap, I don't mind." Shaggy shrugged what he said off, making Velma think it was just a friendly invitation, is blush he was trying to hide was obvious, but surprisingly not that obvious to Velma who smiled and got hold of the blanket hanging over the sofa and curled up on the couch, her glasses on the table.

Just as they though, Velma had to rest her head on Shaggy's lap, Shaggy gently stroking Velma's hair as she began to close her eyes, the warmness radiating from Shaggy soothing her into slumber.

Looking down at the sleeping girl, Shaggy couldn't help stare for a few seconds, his expression one of awe. "Night Velma..." Shaggy whispered and bent down, kissing Velma's hair, his eyes finding Scooby, who rolled his eyes, when would Shaggy man up and tell her?


End file.
